


The Princess and the joker

by Manzana0618



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Female Frisk (Undertale), Royalty AU, everyone is a human, frisk is a princess, kris is a female, mentions of Kris and Ralsei ship, ralsei is a minor character, sans has a human name, sans is a jester of sorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 07:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manzana0618/pseuds/Manzana0618
Summary: Frisk is the daughter of none other that King Adonis and his wife, Queen Aileen.The time has come for Frisk to marry. Her father, however has other plans. He plans on marrying her off to the Dreemurr family, in order to secure the deltarune alliance.Frisk will do it, but only under the condition that she get to know Asriel. Her father agrees, but gives her one year to get comfortable with Prince Asriel.Everything changes when, six months later, the son of Doctor Gaster reappears, and Frisk begins to question the relationship she has with Asriel.





	1. A Surprise

It had been six months since Frisk had gotten to know Asriel, and two months since the young couple admitted their feelings towards each other.  
Both kings and queens were excited to see that their children had finally admitted their feelings. King Adonis offered to make the wedding happen sooner, to which Frisk immediately replied with a no. There was no rush, they still had six months after all. Plus, Frisk enjoyed spending time with Asriel, even if it meant constant interruptions, leaving the bedroom door open when they had a "private" conversation, and enduring the constant teasing from Chara and Queen Aileen.

  
Chara had admitted that she was jealous of Frisk for being betrothed to a "kind and handsome prince". It only caused Frisk to laugh and playfully swat her arm when Chara mentioned that she should share Asriel with her.

  
Tonight was the first night in two months that the young couple had some alone time. No interruptions, and no teasing. Just the two of them, walking hand in hand around the Dreemurr's royal garden. Frisk's purple cloak trailed out behind her as they walked, making a gentle rustling sound as it came in contact with the fallen leaves on the ground.  
"It's nice out tonight, is it not?" Frisk looked up at Asriel, her smile soft. Asriel met her golden eyes, and he nodded. "It sure is.." he murmured, pressing a kiss on her forehead.  
Frisk let out a content sigh, leaning her head against his shoulder. By now, they had stopped walking, and were sitting on a bench facing some blue flowers that seemed to glow in the moonlight.

  
"I wish these months wouldn't go by so fast so I could spend more time with you...before the craziness of politics and the wedding, that is." Frisk giggled softly, and nodded in agreement. "But think about it, when married, we'll be together almost always, will we not?" she looked up at him once more, some of her mahogany locks partially covering her face.  
Asriel brushed the hair out of her eyes, and nodded. "You're absolutely right..." he trailed off. "God you look so beautiful tonight..." he murmured, leaning in to press a small kiss on her lips.

Despite this not being their first kiss, Frisk still felt butterflies in her stomach when he kissed her. She smiled, and pulled him back in for another kiss, soft and loving. After a few moments Frisk pulled away, breathless and rosy cheeked. "You make me feel like a lovesick puppy."

Asriel chuckled in response, pulling her to him. "You're way cuter than a puppy though." he replied softly, pressing another kiss on her lips.

"Mmm. You're not allowed to make me blush. Not fair." she whined, burying her face in his chest, to which he simply replied, "Cute."

Frisk looked up at him in annoyance, which only caused the young prince to laugh and kiss her on the forehead. "Well, we better get going back inside, you need to rest for your journey back home tomorrow. I hear you have a guest coming tomorrow?"

Frisk nodded. "Yes. Father won't tell me who it is though, just that it's someone important bearing important news. Probably a politician or a messenger of sorts." she replied, her face turned away from his as she spoke. She was curious to find out who this visitor was. Perhaps it was...no, it couldn't be. He had left many years ago when they were both children, never to return. His father, the doctor, would often pay visits, but without either one of his children, claiming that their mother forbade them from coming into the palace. It saddened Frisk, as she missed hanging out with her best friend.

She let out a long sigh. Asriel stood, offering his hand to her. She took it and he helped her up. The two walked back into the palace, silent yet thoughts wandering.

~

The next day, Frisk didn't even want to leave. She wanted to stay with Asriel and spend more time with him. The king and queen didn't mind her staying, but her parents certainly did mind.

"You need to be there for when our guest arrives, dearest." her mother had told her as she was getting ready in the morning. "I'm told this guest wants to see you and your sister." That statement only causes Frisk to raise an eyebrow in confusion. Why would anyone want to talk to her? She was only a princess. Now her father on the other hand...

"Alright, I suppose I'll be there."

As the carriage rode away from the Dreemurr palace. Frisk looked longingly out the window towards Asriel, her hand on the glass as he waved goodbye to her, his expression mirroring hers. 'Only six more months, and we'll be together.' she thought to herself as the carriage took them back to her palace.

The ride back home was silent, except for the Queen and Chara making conversation about the Dreemurrs, or about Chara's upcoming wedding. She was supposed to marry in a month's time, and all the preparations had been underway for the past few months. Everything had to be absolutely perfect, since she was the eldest princess. Unlike Frisk, her marriage wasn't to secure any alliance. It had been the king's idea to set Chara up with the son of one of his friends. who also happened to be king.

Frisk's silence was broken by Chara playfully nudging her sister's arm and wiggling her eyebrows. Frisk blushed a deep red. "How dare you..." she muttered.

Chara grinned triumphantly. 'Not my fault that you're always thinking about the prince~" she teased, which earned her a swat on the arm, causing her to giggle.

"C'mon Frisk, what fun is it if I don't get to tease my little sister? It's my job, remember~" Frisk groaned, and hid her face in her hands. She let out a sigh after a few moments. "Fine, I suppose you're right. " she mumbled, leaning her head against the window as she watched the world pass by.

Chara scooted closer to Frisk, leaning her head against her shoulder. "You know, I get what you're feeling though. Remember Preston?"

Frisk turned to look at Chara and nodded. "Doctor Gaster's oldest son, right? Don't tell me you-" Chara placed a hand over her mouth, shushing her. "I know what you're gonna say, so to answer you, yes. I did. " Chara pulled her hand away, and looked away for a moment, looking sad and pensive. "I wish I could've said something you know. his mother did not like me at all." she shuddered a bit. "It's sad seeing Doctor Gaster so sad."

Frisk nodded in agreement. "You're right. I miss them both. Samuel and Preston were fun to hang out with, especially Sam." she giggled softly. "I remember I couldn't pronounce his name right, so it sounded like sans. He actually started using it as his nickname." she shook her head at the memory, and let out a sad sigh. "I want to see them again."

Chara leaned against Frisk again, and nodded in agreement. "Me too. They were the best."

~

Three long hours later, the royal family was finally back at the castle. Sir Ralsei came out to greet them, opening the door for the princesses.

Frisk and Chara gave him a curtsy. "Sir Ralsei." Frisk started. "It's always a pleasure to see you." Frisk looked up at him with a smile.

Chara looked at him as well. "Tell me, how is Lady Kris? I hear you proposed to her not too long ago."

Ralsei blushed, and nodded. "I certainly did. She accepted. We are to get married in the fall." he smiled dreamily for a moment, before composing himself and standing tall. "Your parents are already inside the palace. And the visitors are here. They requested you in the throne room, immediately. I shall escort you there." With that, Ralsei began to walk, and the two princesses followed closely behind. As they walked, Frisk couldn't help but wonder who this visitor was. It definitely wasn't some politician, that was for sure, since they wanted to talk to herself and Chara. She wondered what for. 

They finally stopped outside the throne room. and Ralsei pushed open the door. Giggles could be heard from inside, along with her father's voice and a two others she couldn't quite distinguish.

Chara and Frisk headed inside, their footsteps echoing on the floor. When they approached the King, Frisk drew in a sharp breath.

It couldn't be.

Standing before the King was none other that Samuel and Preston Gaster.

Hearing them enter, the two men turned to look at the princesses. Compared to Frisk, Samuel looked calm and composed, and pleased to see them.

"Sans?"


	2. Unexpected

_It's him. It was really him._

Frisk and Chara stood, looking at the two men in shock. A silence filled the throne room as all four young adults stared at each other.

Finally, the King broke the silence as he suddenly stood up from his throne. "Preston. Samuel. We are ever so glad you two could join us for dinner tonight. Come, let us go into the dining room." the king gestured towards the dining room, and everyone followed in silence.

As they walked to the dining room, Frisk shared a glance with Samuel that only he would understand. Even though it had been ages since they last saw each other, he understood what she was trying to convey. He gave her a nod, and Frisk let out a breath she didn't know that she was holding.

Dinner that evening was extravagant as always. Nothing less was expected of the Robertson Royal Family. They always liked giving their best to any guest that visited the palace. It was silent as they all ate, with Frisk and Samuel sharing nothing but glances. Chara and Preston, however, didn't seem to be eating. Chara did her best to avoid looking at Preston for too long, but Preston could hardly keep his eyes off of her.

Frisk noticed that Samuel had changed a lot ever since she had last seen him ten years ago. Platinum blonde hair ran in the Gaster family, but now it looked as if it was white rather than platinum blonde. His eyes were still the same striking shade of cobalt blue they had always been. His smile was a little softer and sadder. He was still as soft spoken usual, maybe even more so than the time she had last seen him.

His brother, however was pretty much the same, if not, his loud and outgoing personality had only become more prominent the older he got. It was as if he had been unaffected by Chara.

As soon as she was done, Frisk excused herself from the dining room, and walked to the palace garden, letting her fingers trail lightly across Samuel's back as she walked out. She hoped that he would come outside and talk to her. They had a lot of catching up to do, after all.

~

Samuel excused himself shortly after Frisk, and walked out to the garden to meet her. He hoped that she would want to talk to him, because maybe that's what she meant when they walked to the dining room and when she let her fingers lightly graze his back.

He eventually found her, sitting in the middle of the garden, surrounded by the flowers Alphys had artificially created at her lab. She called them "moon flowers", since they glowed blue at nighttime.

Frisk, upon hearing Samuel's quiet footsteps approach her, turned to face him, her smile light. "Hey. Sit with me?" she patted the spot next to her.

"Who am I to say no to a princess?" he smirked and sat next to her, causing Frisk to giggle softly.

"So. It's been a while." Frisk started. "I missed you." she admitted quietly. She began to absentmindedly play with her engagement ring, the diamond on it sparkling in the glow of the flowers.

Samuel nodded. "It sure has. So, what's been going on in your life since we last saw each other?" he asked, turning to her. Frisk chuckled, and shook her head softly. "Papa finally decided that it was best to join the Deltarune Alliance. On top of that, Chara is getting married in a month's time, and I am engaged to the Dreemurr's oldest son, Asriel." she sighed dreamily, looking at the echo flowers. This was the exact spot she had confessed to the young prince, and it was also the spot of their first kiss. Everything had been perfect, aside from the fact that Chara was hiding in the bushes at the time.

Samuel looked at her in surprise as Frisk announced her engagement. "So it's official then? The kingdom knows and everything?"

Frisk nodded, showing him her ring. It was simple, yet beautiful. Two wings surrounded the diamond, representing the Deltarune. Samuel looked at it for a moment and turned away soon after, seeming pensive.

"Sans? What's wrong?" Frisk gently placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned to her after a few moments, his expression serious. "Do you really love Asriel, Frisk? Are you sure you aren't just doing this to please your father? You were always quite the people pleaser. I just-" he sighed. "I don't want you to regret this ten years into the future, when he doesn't turn out the way you expected him to be.."

Frisk was taken aback by his statement, but chose to not get angry at his words. Frisk, unlike Chara, had a lot of patience. If Samuel had been talking to Chara, it was likely that she would've blown up in his face. After a few moments of silence, Frisk finally responded.

"Of course I love him, Sans. He- he's absolutely wonderful. I've known him for six months now, and he has been nothing but patient with me, even when i initially objected to my father's decision. I want to marry out of love, not for political gain. So I told my father to postpone the wedding for a year at least- just so I could spend time with Asriel and see if any feelings did blossom forth. And they did- I confessed to him at the ball we held two months ago. It was wonderful." she sighed dreamily. "He proposed to me about a month after that. So yes, I do firmly believe that I am doing this out of love, and to please my father. He knows what's best for me, after all, right?" she turned to him, trying to read his expression. But he was as unreadable as always. Even as children, he would refuse to open up to her about certain things, and it saddened Frisk that he didn't trust her enough.

Samuel simply turned to her with a smile. It was as if he had never doubted anything about the engagement in the first place. "I'm happy for you, Frisk. I really am. I wish you and Asriel the very best." Frisk let out a sigh of relief, and reached over, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "Thanks. Once you meet him, you'll like him, I promise. He's so good to me, Sam." she stood, smoothing down the skirt of her dress. "Well, we better get going back inside. Will you two be staying the night?" she asked hopefully. "Maybe tomorrow, we could go horseback riding or something. Give us some real time to catch up." she rocked back and forth on her heels, waiting for his answer.

Samuel grinned. "Of course. Preston and I planned for a week long stay actually. Hopefully you won't get bored of lil' old me by then." he teased, playfully nudging her shoulder. Frisk laughed, punching his arm in response. "When have I ever gotten tired of you? You are my best friend, of course I'll never grow tired of you!"

Both of them walked back to the castle, chatting excitedly about tomorrow's activities.

Frisk felt genuinely happy that her best friend was back.


End file.
